You Promised Me Forever
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: Rose Riddle takes a look at her past and her current situation, remembering how she got into this in the first place. Looking back on her years at hogwarts she realizes she would have done it all over again...


**A/N: Okay, Tom Riddle love story. Think of it as a modern day time line though.**

**You Promised Me Forever**

**Rose walked through the doors of the Hogwarts Express, wishing that Rainy was right beside her. Rainy had called earlier to say that she was running late and for Rose to o ahead and find a compartment. **_**Jesus Christ! This place is even more packed than it was last year**_**, Rose thought to herself. As Rose squeezed by a tall boy with black hair, not even bothering to look at his face. Rose finally found an empty compartment at the back of the train after greeting all of her friends. Rose's sidekick buzzed signaling her she had a text message**** where r u? ****Rainy. Rose quickly answered, telling her best friend where she was.**

**It took Rainy a few minutes to reach the compartment that Rose was in. when she arrived she took a seat next to Rose, waiting for her to look away from the window. Rose finally looked away from the window, waving good bye to her mother one last time. She felt a sudden sadness in her stomach, but ignoring it. For some reason she had the sinking feeling that something was going to happen to her this year. Maybe it was because this was her last year at Hogwarts.**

**Rose turned to her friend, looking away from the drizzling rain outside her window. Rainy started a conversation about how her summer went, but Rose didn't really make an attempt to speak. She nodded occasionally, but couldn't bring herself to talk about anything. **

"**Anyway, did you hear? Tom riddle was talking about you when I walked by. He said that you were hot!" Rainy finished. For some reason rainy had a thing for gossip, and if it involved her or Rose, it was all the better. "No, I didn't. why would he be talking about me?" Rose asked, slightly curious about the boy who thought the was hot. "I told you, he was talking about you because he thinks you are a hottie!" Rainy squealed. At this, Rose blushed slightly, trying to remember what Tom Riddle looked like.**

**PRESENT:**

**A much older Rose sat in a hospital room alone, looking down at her new born baby girl. She looked just like her father, black hair with dark eyes and all. Rose took a moment to remember how all this happened. She wondered briefly where he was, and if he had any idea of what was taking place at this very moment. She quickly pushed all thoughts of him out of her mind, biting her lip and wanting more than anything to be seventeen again.**

**Past:**

**It was the first day of classes, and Rose couldn't of imagined how hard it would be to wake up that morning. Walking slowly to her first class, History of Magic with Slytherin. Rose was happy about that, because it was her favorite subject. The only thing that upset her about this was that all Gryffindors had to sit next to Slytherins and like wise.**

**It wasn't that Rose had a problem with Slytherins exactly, but some of them were really rude. Rose took a seat at one of the desks, not really caring who sat next to her this year. They would no doubt be insanely rude and make her do all of the work for the rest of the year. Rose pulled out her notebook and started doodling in it, not looking up when she felt weight drop onto the bench next to her. **

**She felt someone grab her right hand, and quickly pulled it away. "What is your problem?" Rose asked, looking at the boy sitting next to her. "Nothing, love." Tom Riddle said. "What did you just-" Rose started, but was cut off by Tom. "I will call you whatever I want to." he said, reaching down and grabbing Rose's had again. Rose tried to pull her hand away again, but Tom was too strong. Finally, she gave in and listened to the Professor. **

**When the lesson finally ended, Rose couldn't have gotten put of that classroom fast enough, but for some reason, Tom was right behind her. **_**Crap! Double Potions with Slytherin!**_**, Rose thought to herself. In potions the students could sit wherever they wanted. This was potentially problematic because Tom would sit right next to her, no doubt. As Rose gathered her thoughts, Tom walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist, planting a kiss on her neck and receiving strange looks from the students in the hall. Rose immediately stopped walking and turned around. Tom simply raised one of his eyebrows and planted a kiss on her collarbone.**

**Normally Rose would not put up with this, but there was something about Tom, something evil even. Rose and tom walked to potions together, again receiving odd looks. As expected, Tom sat right next to Rose, what scared her was she almost didn't mind. While Slughorn droned on about how to make some stupid potion, Rose was writing a note to Tom. **

_**And again I ask, what the hell is your problem?**_** she wrote, passing the note to Tom. **_**Nothing my love,**_** he wrote. Rose let out a frustrated sigh and then wrote: **_**What makes you think you can call me 'your love'?**_** She shoved the note towards him. **_**Simply that. I love you. You cant do anything about that either.**_** he wrote.**_** Whatever, I give up.**_** Rose wrote, passing that note to Tom half heartedly.**

**He seemed to understand that she wasn't in the mood to talk anymore, so he decided to irritate her a little more. He placed his hand of her thigh, playing with the hem of her skirt. Rose could feel goose bumps rise on her leg where Tom's hand was. She knew it was no use trying to move his hand, so she didn't even try. Tom continued playing with the hem of her skirt of the rest on the lesson, then finally it was time for lunch.**

**Rose was more than thankful for the chance to be away from Tom, if only for a few minutes. When Rose checked her schedule, she realized that all of Gryffindor's classes were with Slytherin. It seemed like Rose just couldn't catch a break this year. Rainy sat next to her and started giggling. "So you and Tom Riddle? Oh my God! SPILL!!" Rose sighed and began to divulge the details of the morning. **

"**So he's like a major perv?" "Yeah, he really is." "But he's like a super hot perv who is totally into you." she said. She is so complicated. Rose sighed, knowing that there was know winning this argument. He was hot, but still a pervert. She turned to some random person sitting next to me and started talking to them. Lunch ended much too soon for Rose. **

**Rose's week continued quite the same, much against her will. My Friday, Rose had been deemed Tom's girlfriend by most of the school, including Rainy and Tom. In fact, by everyone but herself. Eventually, she had to do something, she knew. It would just take a little while to figure out what exactly. **

**Rose sighed as Tom grabbed her hand and practically drug her into a vacant classroom. "Excuse me? Rude much?" Rose exclaimed. "Sorry about that, I need to talk to you though." Tom said, for the first time in his life actually seeming sincere. "About?" "What if I really need you to do me a favor?" he asked slowly. Rose wondered briefly if she should agree to help him, but seeing the pleading look in his eyes, Rose gave in. "Yes, what is it?" She asked, slightly worried about what she was about to do. "I need you to kiss me. In front of the entire school." Rose's eyes widened when Tom said that, but eventually she calmed down a little. "W-w-what?" Rose stuttered. " I need you to kiss me." He said dryly.**

"**Why the hell would you need me to kiss you in front of the entire school?" I said, all to quickly. "Well, funny story, I made a bet with one of my friends that I cold get you to go out with me by today. I have to prove I did by getting you to kiss me." He said, quietly as if he was slightly ashamed of it. Rose could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.**

"**I'm not your girlfriend. I will never be your girlfriend. I'm not going to kiss you either. I am a person, you can't make bets about me." Rose said. Before Rose could see the hurt flash in his eyes, Tom grabbed Rose by the waist and kissed her passionately. Rose couldn't breath, she couldn't think. She couldn't even move. Tom's soft lips finally pulled away from Rose's. Rose was still in a state of shock, but finally recovered. "Whoa," Tom and Rose both said at the same time. Tom smirked slightly, and Rose just kept blushing. Rose bit her lip slightly for a moment, as if debating what she was about to say. **

"**I'll do it." she said. "I hoped you would" Tom said, leaning down to kiss her again. "And by the way, now you are my girlfriend" he added. Roses grinned to herself, then wondered why she did. **_**Because he's hot!!**_** she concluded. Rose figured, hey who cares if I kiss him in front of everyone, everyone already thought we were together anyway. "Come with me." Tom commanded. Rose's jaw locked immediately. Rose hated being ordered around more than anything. Tom looked at her oddly for a second, wondering why she had such a strange look on her face. "What?" he asked. Rose quickly snapped out of it. "Oh nothing," Rose said, grabbing his hand. **_**He didn't know, Rose figured.**_

_**Little did poor Rose, this was just the beginning. He knew. He knew everything about her.**_


End file.
